Two love's, one decision
by BrightBlueNorthFace
Summary: Amelia is caught between two boys Travis the quircky prankster that she loves, and Nico the quite sweetheart who is her safe place. Now she has to pick between the two. and she's caught trying too decide.


**Hello, so this is my story and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (: **

I didn't know how I got lost, but I had and I needed to get back to camp very soon.

The sun was setting, casting pink and yellow rays of light everywhere. Usually I would love watching the sunset, the colors reminded me of rainbows, but at the moment all I could think about was that ounce the sun set It would be dark, and I would be lost in the wood of camp half-blood, alone except for who knows what kind of monsters.

I was pretty sure I was walking south at the moment. When I came into the woods I had been going north, but I just wasn't sure! I didn't know what had happened. I had only been trying to help Tommy find his arrow…

Tommy a seven year old son of Hermes came running up with a bow in his hands yelling, "Amelia, Amelia look what I found!"

By found he meant stolen, probably from a child of Apollo.

"Wow, where did you 'find' that," I made air quote when I said find just so he would know I knew he was lying.

He looked at me with a little to innocent looking brown eyes, his face was plastered with the 'what do you mean, I have no idea what your talking about,' look.

"What do you mean, and why did you make air quotes," He said.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "What do you want Tommy?"

"Well I 'found' this bow and I don't really know how to use it, sooooo could you please teach me, ppplleeaasse!" He opened his eyes really wide and clasped his hand together under his chin.

"Are you seriously making a puppy dog face at me?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "You'd be better off with a daughter of Apollo to help you than me, but fine I'll help you."

"All I want is you sweetheart," he winked at me, and held the bow up to my face. "Now show me."

I rolled my eyes, again. And took the bow and arrow he just pulled from quiver hung over his shoulder. I showed him how I thought the appropriate way to notch an arrow was, then I aimed at a tree that seemed close enough to hit and released.

For a moment as the arrow flew through the air I was hopeful that it would actually hit the tree. It didn't even come close I missed by around six feet and the arrow flew into the woods somewhere. That's why I was a daughter of Iris, not Apollo.

"So that's how you shoot an arrow, can I go now?" I was turning to leave as he called.

"Wait, Not only was that shot a total fail, but also you shot that arrow you've gotta go get it." He crossed his arms and stood up on his tippy toes.

I harrumphed, but I didn't feel like arguing so I faced the direction I'd thought the arrow had gone and marched into the forest.

And that is how I'd ended up lost, after ten minute had gone by of searching, I hadn't found a thing and given up looking for the arrow, but then I couldn't figure out which way I need to go. So I started wandering telling myself that If I kept going the way I thought would lead me out eventually I would get there.

Funny now thinking about it, that was probably the last thing I should have done. Wander around aimlessly in a forest of monsters or stay where I had been and call for help, somebody would have had to have heard me right?

That's when I gave up on wandering and I found a fallen log and sat down trying not to cry. I was hungry and tired, what time was it? If the sun had already set it must have already passed eight o'clock. So that was around two hours since I'd seen Tommy so he was probably looking for me, I hope.

I couldn't hold it anymore so I let one tear run down my cheek, I knew it was irrational to be crying, but I had never felt so alone until this moment. With nobody to distract me I had plenty of time to think of things like, 'is anybody looking for me, does anybody know I'm missing, does anybody care?' It was stupid to think nobody cared about me I had friends and even a best friend, but if I really had people who cared about me wouldn't somebody have found me by now. Shouldn't I hear somebody yelling out my name like in the movies? You know when in the movie the girl gets lost in the wood and the entire town starts a search looking for her and finally they find her, and there's some big celebration because-

SNAP!

I whipped my head around, did I jut hear a snap? I sprang to my feet with relief, were they coming to find me, had they realized I was lost in the woods all alone? But then why didn't I hear anybody calling my name, why didn't I hear shout of, "Amelia! Amelia where are you?"

SNAP, SNAP, CRACK!

There it was again but it was louder this time, and closer. Dread started to over come the relief, what if it was a monster or a harpie? I heard that harpies ate kid who lingered in the woods.

I couldn't move I was frozen staring into the empty of darkness, it was pitch black now, I couldn't even see five feet in front of me. To my right was a rustling and with all my might I wanted to run but I was just too terrified to move. But then there was another snap and my brain decided to reinsert itself back into my head, my mind screamed at me, "you're a demigod fight is in your blood now take a stance and get ready." Adrenalin pulsed through my veins; I spread my feet apart for stability and spread my hand out in front of me for grabbing my opponent. I was ready to spring at whatever was coming whenever it got here. So when there was a loud crash and thud right in front of me I sprang at it without a second thought. I landed on something big and hard, or maybe I should say someone because I don't think monsters say, "ow! Shit, dude get off me, what are you doing?"

Now don't judge, but I did scream like a little. I wasn't thinking so I blurted out, "monster aren't supposed to talk," like the idiot I am.

**Oooooh cliffhanger… **

**Anyway please review and tell me if you like it, if you don't and if there's anything that you think I should change, kay bye!**


End file.
